City of Broken Hearts
by Writing Expert
Summary: What happens when Sebastian/Jonathan comes back for Clary and what happens if he forces her to Drink from the cup him and Jace made will Clary stay strong or will she crush under the pressure (I am bad at summary's but try it you may like it) *Swearing is used through out this story*
1. Chapter 1

**Just like to say these things before I start the story…**

**My story is based not like city of heavenly fire but somewhat after city of lost souls and I know most people are haters and may hate this but I thought some people might like my writing and would like to see my ideas and ect. **

**I am only 14 so please be kind with your reviews I am open to good and bad responses but I don't want people to be downright mean.**

**This is my first fan fic I have published so hope you enjoy… :)**

**_Chapter One_**

Clary sat in her room worrying because no one would let her know any updates on how the hunt for Sebastian was going all everyone kept doing every time she asked was walk away or change the topic like she was a ten year old needing a secret kept from her.

She was staring out the window watching the rain hit it and having a rain drop race when a knock came at her bed room door "It's open" clary said clearly. "Hey clary" it was Luke in his flannelly T-shirt and jeans as always "Your mother and I are going out to Taki's for something to eat would you like to come?" Luke sounded tried he probably just wanted to stay home and have whatever was in the fridge but mum won't settle for two minute noodle's.

"No thanks Luke" clary replied even though she was starving but she thought her mother and Luke should have some time to be alone with the hunt going on they haven't had much time to be alone together so she guessed if this was her answer she would have to be the one settling for two minute noodle's.

"Ok then Clary" Luke said with a little hesitation in his voice. "You know our numbers if you need us?"

Clary took a long breath and replied "Yes I do" of course she had their numbers saved in her phone and memorised but Luke always liked to make sure these days.

"Ok well see ya and remember to call us if anything happens alright" clary sat there staring out the window hardly paying attention to what Luke was saying because she has done this over a million times with him.

She heard the door close with a thud on their way out and all Clary could think to do was kick back and watch T.V even though she checked the T.V guide and saw nothing she liked was on all her favourite anime's were on earlier in the day and half of them were just having re-runs on some of the really crappy episodes. So Clary de-sided to kick back and read naruto one of her favourite manga's.

The rain started to get harder outside and Clary would just sit back and read even though she has read all her books more than once.

Clary hadn't realized what happened but all the power cut of "stupid storm must of cut of the bloody power" she cried in a not quiet yell. Clary jumped up leaving her book and phone on the sofa she hurried to the kitchen she wasn't afraid of the dark but you couldn't be too sure what was going on in weather like this. Clary looked frantically through the draws in the kitchen for a torch or light source of some sort when all of a sudden she heard a high gust of wind blowing in through the living room. Clary picked up the knife on the kitchen table to protect herself from an intruder or whatever might be trying to get in the house.

*CRASH*

Clary heard a loud bang in the dining room sounded like mums vase hitting the wall when someone walked past it Clary was in no mood to play around she didn't hesitate when she reacted for the draw ripping it open and pulling stuff out throwing it on the floor looking for the torch. With the intruder getting closer and no light source Clary was blind and venerable she thought to herself I have to get out of here before whatever that is gets me when an idea flashed in her head she knew the way to her bed room even if she was blind which she is now and she could go up there and get her witch light Jace had given her. So without a second though she dashed to her room trying her hardest no to make a noise and letting the crook know where she was heading. Once she reached her room she shut the door behind her gently and dived for the draws pulling everything out her shirts, jeans, bras and panties when she felt in the pocket of her dark blue jeans is it yes her witch light.

A first she fumbled to get it out but when she held it, it lit up the room like she set fire to the curtains as she held it in her cold numb hands she felt around her jean pockets for her phone to call Luke and tell him to come home and that someone was in the house but as she felt around she realized she left it on the sofa in the living room. Clary started to freak out when she looked around the room she saw the old house phone her mother put in there she never tried to use it but there was a first time for everything but she didn't know how to work these old phones with the wheel like object on the front but remembering back to when she was about five she remembered seeing one of her childhood TV characters playing with one of these phones she stuck he finger in and spun the wheel and dialled Luke's number but after she finished she realized that someone cut the phone line.

Clary wanted to lie down and start crying knowing this might be the end. "Little sister this is hardly the time to be playing hide n' seek now is it" that noise it was familiar the tone to it the way this person's voice sounded natural with a simple role of the tongue and there was only one person who called her 'Little sister'. "Sebastian" she called but she accidently said it too loud and she heard someone coming towards the door and he hit it with a force to knock you out. A dark figure moved into the room and said "honestly Clary is this really how to treat all your guess' letting them wonder your house without telling them where you were?" Clary could see him as clear as day Sebastian her brother in the living flesh her mind wasn't playing tricks on her or anything she even rubbed her eyes in dis belief. "Hmph you look like you have seen a ghost" Sebastian said with a little hint of humour in his voice like it pleased him to see her like this in this state of when she didn't know if she should scream or faint. "What are you doing here you—you bastard?" Clary said in a half scream half whisper "Now Clarissa is that any way to talk to your big brother" Sebastian said like he was mocking her "answer the god damn question you f—"

"Before you get into the insults Clarissa I thought we could play a little game I like to call revenge" Clary didn't know what he was talking about revenge? What could he mean? What did he want from her here and know and what could he be holding against her that bad that he could be calling revenge.

Clary looked up and next to Sebastian was a young man with dark brown hair like the colour of mud but maybe the lighting in the room made it look that way. In the young boys hands was another boy this boy had brown hair as well but he was a lot skinner then the one holding him his shirt was stained in blood and he had dark bruises all along his face, arms and legs looks like this boy put up a fight with Sebastian then clary looked closer at his face and realized who it was.

"SIMON" Clary cried she wanted to run to his side stroke his hair hug him and to see if he was ok but by the look on Sebastian's face he wasn't going to let Clary go near him. "Ok Sebastian game over what do you want and why does Simon have anything to do with it" she said boldly which was surprising herself because she felt the tears sting at the back of her eyes. Sebastian chuckled which Clary took as an insult and started right back at him. "What are you laughing at you coward you—you fuck wit you can't just do something like this—" seeing the reaction in his face she stopped and realised that might not have been the best thing to say or do right about now.

"Really Clary really insulting me what could you possibly hope to gain from that" Clary bit back her words while looking at Simon's crippled body with the only support holding him up was the dark hair boys arm. Clary didn't want any harm to come to Simon so she just de sided to be polite even though it sickened her to her guts.

"Sorry big brother but what are you exactly doing here" talking to him like that made her mouth taste like copper and she hated that taste "that's better" he said and made a wicked looking grin which showed all his teeth.

"Well since you asked so nice I will tell you" clary made sure to listen close to every word and to not ask him to repeat himself in case she did something to upset him and make him want to hurt Simon.

"I have come here to ask you to join me clary" he said with no emotion like he was saying a speech he rehearsed to get the best mark in class. JOIN HIM what for, why her and why on earth did he drag Simon here? All these questions running through her mind but she couldn't just spit them out as she thought of them she had to use her next few words carefully. "Join you but what for?" "For the uprising and re birth of a new shadow hunter race Clary" he replied "but what does any of this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Clary you have great power that most shadow hunters can't even dream about and together we can make a difference" he sounded like he was born to speak for a living he was so convincing in his voice and the way the words moved in his mouth. "All very tempting but no thank you I don't think I will live up to your expectation" "Ow but you will" he said the way he said those last three words 'but you will' scared her. Then after about not even a minute a new person walked in but this time it was a girl with long blond straight hair and dark eyes like tunnels looking closer both of the two people had eyes like that eyes like there was no start and no end to them. In her hands she held the second mortal cup Sebastian and Jace had made when Jace was possessed by Sebastian in it was the demon blood at the same level as last time she saw it. "Thirsty Clarissa" Sebastian said taking the cup from the girl and balancing it in his hands. Clary knew what he meant straight away and shook her head so hard she thought it was going to fall off "Hmph funning thing is Clary it's not up to you" "Yes it is I am not drinking that fucking shit now get out" she screamed at him he smiled and then laughed and looked over to his right clary followed his gaze and saw he was looking right at Simon "DON'T YOU DARE" clary screamed and charged right for him but she felt two ice cold hands grab her back it was the blond haired girl pulling her back and holding her where she stood. Sebastian leaned down and grabbed Simons head and said "It's your choice Clary it is you or him" he said while pressing the cup to his lips and…

"WAIT STOP PLEASE" clary screamed then Sebastian looked over her way and smiled "ok Sebastian you win I will drink it" she said with hesitation in between the words.

"excellent" Sebastian said while throwing Simons head to the side he brought the cup to clary and whispered in her ear "And if you try your tricks I will kill what's his face over there" clary didn't even bother trying to correct him she was watching her one tear come down her face and fall into the cup and its contents.

"What's going to happen to me if I drink it" somehow this seemed amusing to Sebastian and he chuckled the other two working for him stood there not making a sound like statues "Let me correct you there not 'if you drink it' 'when you drink it' and nothing really you will just change" the word change made him pull a stupid grin across his face Clary wanted to smack off.

Clary took a deep breath and took one last look at Simon as she lifted the cup to her face and closed her eyes not wanting to see the satisfaction on Sebastian's mug and took one gulp of the liquid. It tasted sour disgusting and foul making her want to vomit and Sebastian took the cup from her and everyone stepped back like they knew what was going to happen to her all of a sudden she fell to the ground making a growling noise in the back of her through and when she stood up she saw Sebastian smiling at her a sort of pleased smile.

"Well done Clary" he said with a pleasurable tone in his voice.

"Thank you master"

**What will happen next? Well I am writing the next chapter now and I am hoping to post it next week no matter if I have 3 readers or 3 million readers I will post this :) and I would like to ask all my readers what they think should happen in future chapters and if I should continue or just make this a one-shot :/ I would like to continue this one though but if the people speak then who am I to say no.**

**So review and PM if you want this to continue. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys decided to update early since I finished early and I wanted to know what you thought of this chapter I love the whole creepy idea of it so I am keeping the theme DARK. I hope you all like this chapter because I am enjoying writing for you and I would really like to say that I am grateful to all you MUNDANE, VAMPIRES, SHADOW HUNTERS, WEREWOLFS, WARLOCKS AND DEMONS out there who have taken the time to read my story and give it a go well I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer here is chapter Two**

**Chapter Two**

**The memory **

Simon started to wake up rubbing his head the last thing he remembered was sitting at playing world of war craft three when someone came into his house and rummaged through it and hit him over the head with something and then black that's all he could seem to remember he didn't know where he was or who these people were but he did seem to notice one person who he could never forget.

"Clary" Simon called he wanted to run to her and to protect her from these people even though she probably didn't need protecting.

"C—Clary Clary" he said again because she didn't hear him the first time. This time clary turned around and looked at him and smiled the boy she was talking to turned to see what she was smiling at and then Simon saw who it was the boy who started the war and tried to kill them all it was…

"Sebastian?" Simon said with doubt in his voice and he thought to himself. No this couldn't be true. What is Sebastian doing here and why isn't clary trying to kill him she hated him doesn't she?

"Ahhh… look whose awake at last I was beginning to think I may of killed to but that wouldn't be such a loss now would it" Sebastian sounded amused the way he said those words but Simon didn't care about him all he cared about at this point was clary the way she just stood there with that grin on her face like she was keeping a secret from him.

"What's going on what have you done to Clary answer me or I will-" "You will what hmmm… daylighter" Sebastian said with no hesitation "I will ahhh…" Simon was stunned he didn't really expect him to answer him like that well it's not what the bad guys did in the movies.

This time Simon heard Clary she giggled what could she be laughing at was it him and why is she on his side and not Simons?

"Clary what are you doing with him" Simon asked with a little anger and betrayal in his voice.

"Last time I check Simon you were not the boss of me and who I am with" Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing clary speaking to him like this like he was some random person telling her off.

Simon didn't talk back because he was too stunned to say anything what was she doing and why was she doing it?

Simon saw Sebastian whisper something in to Clary's ear but he didn't know what but by the smile it gave Clary, Simon didn't think it would be something to pleasant. That's when he saw something shiny in Sebastian's hand and he was passing it to clary she took hold of it and came towards Simon and kneeled down beside him stroking his hair. "Shhhh…. Simon it's going to be ok you just have to trust me trust that this is me and listen to me" clary sounded like herself but this wasn't her Simon new better than this it wasn't her and he finally got a good view of what was in her hand it was a…..

Seraph blade.

He tried to not look scared or frightened at what he thought she was going to do with that but looking into her eyes he could see nothing not the clary that was once there the clary that stood up for him when he got bullied or the clary that came to watch his band play no he saw nothing just a dark pit of nothing he knew there was probability no chance in trying to remind her of who she was but he did anyway.

"Clary this isn't you—you wouldn't do this you wouldn't even be in the same room with him" he gestured at Sebastian "without trying to claw his eyes out".

"But that's where you are wrong Simon I am still me this is what I want I though you where my friend I though you would understand" he looked at her and he was about to give in and hold her and tell her he was sorry he never would have second thoughts about her again but just when he saw this she brought the Seraph blade down aiming for his heart and she yelled "GABREIL" but Simon swinged to the side only leaving a small but deep cut above his un beating heart. He reached for the cut covering it with his hand and red blood stained his hand "Clary what are you doing?" clary did something that Simon would not expect her to do in this type of circumstance she giggled and said "What does it look like daylighter? I am trying to end you" DAYLIGHTER wow it was the first time she ever called him that at these times Simon wished he was Jace so he could say something smart back or fight as good as him or something. "Clary but why—why would you do this it's me Simon your best friend don't you know me" "Of course I know you—you idiot this is just part one of our plan" she said and dived on Simon. He didn't want to hurt her even though this wasn't her but what choice did he have but there had to be something else he could do maybe reminding her of her loved ones would help "Clary what about everyone you love your Mom, Luke, Isabelle, Alec and—and Jace" "Jace" clary sat up properly and looked down at Simon "Jace" she said again. But this time she shook her head as if to clear it from what he was saying. "Jace will get what's coming to him so will everyone" she brought the blade down and someone grabbed her hand it was Luke.

"Clary what are you doing?" Luke almost screamed clary jumped up next to Sebastian and whispered something into his ear. Simon could only wish he knew what she was saying but Sebastian spoke first and he said "Lucian leave now before something happens to you before your time comes" but Luke didn't take that as an upper hand he had all he did was stare at clary standing next to Sebastian like real brother and sister "Clary what are you doing?".

All clary did in response was give him a disgusted look of hate and spat at him. Simon could see the sadness in Luke's eyes the hurt the betrayal but before clary and Sebastian disappeared into the night Simon got one look at the cup and remembered what the cup could do and then he remembered everything even the words he heard them saying when he was unconscious.

**Simon's memory **

Simon remembered feeling Sebastian's hand under his chin lifting up his head him pressing the cup to his mouth readying him to drink from the cup and that is when he heard clary screaming "WAIT NO STOP" "ok you win I will drink it".

"Clary don't please stop Sebastian did this to you—you don't want this it's what he wants please listen to me" but it was too late they were gone leaving nothing behind but the wrecked house and the air they were breathing. "Luke that wasn't clary" Simon said without hesitation "And how long did it take you to figure that out" Luke said with a little sarcasm in his voice. But Simon didn't care all he wanted to know was how he was going to find them and get his Clary back?

Jace sat in the weapon room training but then again what else would he be doing when someone walked in but he didn't notice "Jace" said a voice as soft as silk he turned and saw with her fire red hair hanging loss at her sides "Clary" Jace said with surprise in his voice he wasn't expecting her to show up and not at this time of night. "Hey I thought we were meeting for lunch tomorrow" she walked up to him soundless she must have drawn a soundless rune on because she won't be this graceful but that was once of the things he loved about her. She came up and rapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close enough so she could talk in a soft whisper "I know but I didn't want to wait that long to see you" she said and landed a light kiss on his cheek. Jace wasn't really surprised she has done stuff like this before come without letting him know what she was doing but she didn't seem herself she seemed different but Jace couldn't put his finger on what he thought was different.

"So while I am here what do you want to do" she said with a giggly tone to her voice "This" he said right before he kissed her this wasn't a light kiss but a hard fierce kiss he pulled her hard against him and held her tight.

Clary's POV

She wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and laced her fingers in his hair while their kiss deepened. JACE JACE her thoughts scream but nothing she continued to kiss Jace then she realised she had no control over what she did it was like Sebastian owned her now and he made sure she was the way she is now but her thoughts are the same but her body didn't care what her thoughts had to say about any of this it was loyal to Sebastian it didn't care what it did or who it hurt the only thing she could do was obey Sebastian and she knew all this plans to get his revenge but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do a thing about it.

Jace moved his arms down to her waist and held her there but at that moment Clary realised her body was starting to talk to him and she said "Jace how about we meet down at Taki's tomorrow for a date" "Sound's great beautiful" the way Jace spoke to her sounded graceful peaceful. Now clary knows what it must have felt like when he was possessed how she could scream all she wanted but nobody would hear a single word of warning.

"Great well I am tried I think I might head home and I will see you then" she said and dropped a light kiss on his lips and left.

She watched Jace wave her good bye and get back to training. She walked down the stairs and into the elevator and out the institute she walked down past the vampire hotel right to this old abandon building where she meet Sebastian.

"Is it set?" he said as soon as he saw her.

"It's set" she said with an evil grin on her face. "Good" Sebastian said without another word they were off into the blackest of nights with clary at his side.

**Owww what's gonna happen next well soz to tell you guys but you won't find out until next week I am thinking Wednesday but if you guys give me a good reason I will update earlier maybe on the date you want and I will even give you a shout out up the top if you want so I want to know what you think of this chapter so I can improve or wat eva…..**

**REVIEW AND PM me guys!**

**(-_-) ︻╦╤─ **

**Just had to do this little gun man ^_^**


End file.
